Memories
by LightsAmongTheStars
Summary: The Doctor and Rose sit and remember each other both feeling so close to each other but so far away. REUNION FIC. 11/ROSE. WRITTEN AS IF JOURNEYS END NEVER HAPPENED. PLEASE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters.**

**A/N This is written as if Journeys End never happened.**

The Doctor was sitting on the edge of the TARDIS, his legs hanging over the edge and he was staring at the stars. She had loved to do this just sitting there just talking. After his regeneration he had thought that the memories of her would have faded, but she was still almost always at the forefront of his thoughts. Sometimes he would still catch himself thinking "Where would Rose want to go?" or he would reach for a hand that would never again hold his. A single tear trickled down his cheek. That was the worst thing, knowing that there was no way that they could ever see each other again. They may have joked about it on Bad Wolf Bay but they had both known that neither would risk destroying both Earths just to find each other again.

He turned around to see Rory come and sit next to him and plastered a fake grin on his face. "What are you doing up Pond?"

Rory shrugged "I couldn't sleep, memories. I mean I know that I never really lived for all that time but they still happened, I sometimes start speaking Latin. Amy is great and I love her but sometimes she doesn't understand. What about you, why are you out here instead of sleeping."

"I've lived a very long time Rory, with everything that has happened sleep doesn't come easily. Time Lords don't need much of it anyway. You're lucky though, you've got Amy, don't ever take that for granted sometimes you don't know how lucky you are until you almost lose what you have."

Rory glanced up at the Doctor. There was a wistful look in his eyes that Rory had seen before in his own eyes, when he had been waiting for Amy. "Doctor, have you ever been in love?"

The Doctor closed his eyes and for a moment Rory thought he wasn't going to answer. "A long time ago Rory, but like I said, sometimes you don't know what you've got until it's gone." And with that he stood up and walked back off in to the depths of the TARDIS.

Rory didn't ask what had happened to whoever it was that the Doctor had fallen in love, he didn't need to. The look in the Doctors eyes told him everything.

**A/N I don't know if this was any good but I hope you all enjoy it. I know that this was really short but please, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters.**

Rose Tyler cast her gaze over the windswept beach. She had been coming here once a year for the past ten years. It was the place where she had last seen him and a part of her hoped that he would come back. But that was all that it was a hope, The Doctor had told her that it was impossible and the look in her eyes told her that he was telling the truth. During the first few years that she had been in the Parallel World or "Pete's World" as the Doctor had dubbed it she had tried to find a way to get back home, and they had almost succeeded as well. But just as they were getting ready to send her through they had found that it was cracking the fabric of reality. She had been so tempted to just do it and dam the consequences but in the end they had called it off. He wouldn't have wanted her to risk so much just to get back to him.

A few years ago she had realised that she had stopped aging. Her parents had all grown older and her younger brother was now almost a teenager but she hadn't changed. She didn't have a clue why she hadn't changed but the Doctor was right it did hurt. It hurt to watch everyone you loved grow old and eventually die whilst you stayed the same. And that made her even more desperate to find him again.

She wondered what he was doing right now. She wondered the same thing almost every day. Knowing him he was probably on some far off planet running for his life. Maybe he was on Barcelona; they never had got around to visiting that planet with the dogs with no noses and the pink sea. Was he on his own? She hoped not, she had never wanted that for him. Had he regenerated? That thought tugged painfully at her heart. She wouldn't mind if he had, not really, he was still the same bloke underneath no matter what he looked like but the thought that he had gone through that and she hadn't been there hurt.

She was distracted from her thoughts by a stone angel that was standing over by the cliff face. She frowned. She could've sworn that it wasn't there before. She eyed it for a few moments but shook her head and blinked. A second later she felt a cold hand on her shoulder a cold feeling came over her. She felt as if she had been lifted off her feet and then she felt herself land on cold hard ground with a thud.

She looked up from where she had landed. She was on top of a large hill that looked over a village. She spun around hearing footsteps and an elderly man appeared over the hill.

He took one look at her clothes and sighed before yelling back at the hill. "Oi Vera we've got another one."

**A/N I don't know if this is any good but I really hope that you like it. Please, please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters.**

Rose stared out of the barred window of her room, well she called it room but it was more like a cell. The man who had found her, Mr Roberts as she had found out that he was called had dragged her back to the village and he and the other villagers had thrown her in here.

From what she could gather people had been turning up randomly for months now and around this area. All of them dressed in strange clothes, well strange to the villagers anyway and saying that they were from about two hundred years in the future. The thing that had really shocked her was when she had found out that she was in 1851.

She looked around to see the door to her cell opening and a strange women entering with a small plate of food and what looked like a newspaper.

The women sent her a small smile. "I brought you some food and something to read, I do it for all of them folk that are chucked in ere. It must get really borin' just sittin there all day."

Rose smiled back at the women. It was the first kind face that she had seen all day. "So what's your name?"

The women paled. "I can't talk to you miss it's not allowed, I'm not even meant to be givin ya somthink to read." She placed the food and newspaper down on the floor and slowly backed out of the room. Just as she was about to closed the doors she turned back and met Rose's eyes. "My names Lilith miss." And then she closed the door with a resounding clang.

Rose looked down at the food on the floor, up until now she hadn't realised how hungry she actually was. It didn't exactly look appetizing, just a load of greasy leftovers but she gulped it down anyway.

When she had finished she glanced at the newspaper. The date on the top said that it was November the 8th 1851 and that she was in Cumbria. The newspaper looked like it was from the nearest town and it didn't mention anything about people appearing out of nowhere and saying that they were from the future.

As she glanced down the page something else caught her eye. The headline on one of the pages said QUEEN VICTORIA OPENS GREAT EXIBITION IN HYDE PARK!

She gasped thinking that she had read that wrong. One of the many things that were different about the Parallel world was that they didn't have any monarchs. Instead of Queen Victoria they had President Victoria.

Somehow she had been taken back to her original universe.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know how good it was but I really hope that you all enjoy it. Please, Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters.**

**A/N Please Read and Review.**

The TARDIS materialized on the top of a blustery Cambrian mountain. Sheep were dotted about and a small road cut down the side of a mountain towards what looked like a small village. The doors of the TARDIS opened and the Doctor emerged followed by Amy and Rory. "Ah, I might have got the coordinates a little bit wrong. It's not Rio, still. And it's most defiantly not the 50th century, it's the 18th." He looked over at his companions and cringed a bit under Amy fiery glare. "Well I'm sure that there's something here that's worth looking at, come along ponds."

From further up the mountain four stone angels had watched the trio's arrival. They could already feel the time energy pulsing through the small blue box, and indeed on the three people who had emerged from it. They had found their new targets.

Amy sighed as she watched the Doctor look around at the village. It looked exactly like a perfectly normal Victorian village. She shared an exasperated glance with her husband. "Come on Doctor, let's just go there's nothing here; no danger, no running, no beach, nothing except a few sheep."

The Doctor Jumped up. "No there's something in the air, there's something going on in this place. It feels wrong." He was just about to say something else when they heard a yell from behind them. There was a group of villagers staring at them and before they knew what was happening they were being grabbed and pulled in to a large barn like building. They were just about to be thrown in a small cell like room when the doctor managed to punch one of the men nearest them and then they were all running.

Rose was kneeling on the floor by the door. She had been trying to pick the lock using the small wooden fork that she had been given to eat her meal with. She had never been the best at picking locks but she had managed to pick up a few tricks at Torchwood. She gave the door one final jab, and then with a soft click the door swung slowly outwards. She grinned in satisfaction and then softly stepped out in to the corridor.

The building that she had been locked in wasn't as big as she had originally thought. There were perhaps four rooms. She peered through the bars on the doors. The rooms had at least ten, maybe twelve people in each of them all dressed in modern clothes.

She started down the corridor. There was nothing that she could do to help these people it would take too long to pick all the locks she would be found immediately. Her only option was to try to get out, or find some place to hide and then come back after dark when there would hopefully be fewer guards around. She began walking down the corridor. She had to get out of there as soon as possible. There was nowhere to hide down there and if anyone came down it then she would be caught and shoved back in her cell in a heartbeat.

She rounded a corner and collided head first in to three people that had obviously been running from the guards. One of the men instinctively reached out to steady her. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Rose?"

**A/N I don't really know how this chapter turned out. I am not very good at action scenes. Thanks to the people who have been reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters.**

They were unceremoniously back in to rose's old cell. The doctor picked himself off the floor and looked over at rose.

"Rose?"

Roses gaze snapped up to stare at the man. She had never seen him before in her life she was sure of that. But there was something similar about the man, something in his eyes. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

Confusion registered in the man's eyes for a moment before realisation set in. "Of course the regeneration, new face."

Rose frowned for a moment, _regeneration_. No, it couldn't be, "doctor?"

"Hello rose."

She hesitated for a moment before flinging herself in to his waiting arms. There was something familiar about him, he may be different but deep down she knew that he was the same man.

As she pulled back she looked him over. He was slightly shorter than he had been in his previous regenerations and his hair slightly lighter. The tweed he wore despite demonstrating an extremely bad fashion sense suited him. She raised her eyebrows. "Is that a bow tie?"

He grinned at her "yeah I wear bow ties now, bow ties are cool."

Amy looked from the doctor to rose. "Do you two know each other, doctor?"

The doctor waved his hand absentmindedly at Amy who pouted whilst still staring at rose. "But how can you be here, you were trapped and how the hell did you end up in 1851?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't know I was on Bad Wolf Bay, and there was this statue, a stone angel. I thought that it was just a part of the cliff but when I turned away it moved. It managed to touch me on the shoulder and then I ended up here. But Doctor those things whatever they are-"

"Weeping Angels," Amy interjected we've met them before. She turned to the Doctor. "But Doctor, I thought that they had all gone?"

The Doctor sighed, "A group must have survived, clung on just enough to not get sucked in to the crack. But they must have been here for at least 6 months; the maid told us that that's when they started arriving. They must have somehow ended up in Roses universe and been pulling people back from that universe in to ours, the angel's original universe. If I'm right then the angel that touched Rose would have come through with her. So gang, the first thing to do is get outta here."

**A/U Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I know this chapter is really short but I have been dragged down with revision this week, luckily my exams are coming to an end so I should be able to update more. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters.**

Rose was once again picking the lock, honestly she was surprised that they hadn't had more people breaking out the security was a joke to be perfectly honest. As she twiddled with the hairpin that the Doctor had found in his pocket (and she really didn't need to know why he had a woman's hairpin in his pocket.)

Amy was sitting at the side of the cell, there wasn't much she could do really, the doctor was talking to Rory about something or other whilst occasionally stealing glances at the blonde women by the door. There was something going on there, the way the Doctor looked at her, and her at him for that matter, she had never seen him look at anyone that way before and with the weeping angels back, well she didn't really want to think of them, out of all the things that she had faced, all the horrors that she had seen they were what terrified her the most. She stood up abruptly, forcing those thoughts to the back of her mind and walked over to sit by the blonde women."So your Rose right? You used to travel with him didn't you?

Rose nodded, "Yeah years ago, he was a different man back then, literally. What about you, how long have you and Rory been travelling with him?

"A year or so give or take a couple of weeks, it's hard to keep track when you're in the TARDIS. Me and Rory have just got back from our honeymoon. It'll be nice to have another girl to talk to though, while the boys are off fiddling with their gadgets." She stopped short when she caught sight of the other women's expression. "You are staying aren't you?"

Rose looked down at that. "I don't know if I'm welcome there really, I mean it's obviously been much longer for him than it has been for me and he's moved on I don't want to stay somewhere that I'm not welcome and-"

Amy interrupted her, "are you mad, the way he looks at you, like your something precious that could fade away at any moment."

"But-"

"Talk to him rose, or you might end up regretting it for the rest of your life." she sent her a reassuring smile before getting up and walking away leaving rose too her thoughts.

**A/N Again I'm sorry for the really short chapter, I should be able to write a bit more at the weekend. Please Review and tell me what you think of it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters.**

They 4 time travellers were walking up one of the grassy hills away from the village back towards the TARDIS. According to the Doctor once they got back to the TARDIS then they could track the angels to find out where they were staying and then all they had to do was get them to stare at each other and then they would be stuck for eternity. How they were going to get the angels to look at each other...well they hadn't quite got that far yet. Rose grinned as she rounded the hill and saw the TARDIS. With a quick glance at the Doctor she started running towards it a grin spread across her face. It had been years since she had last seen or and she had forgotten how much she had missed it. She reached a trembling hand to turn her key in the lock and the doors swung inward.

She looked round at the interior of the TARDIS. It was different, more modern the console looked less rusty and the monitors were shiny and new. Despite all of the changes that the place had undergone it still felt like home.

The doctor strode up to the monitor to set up the tracking device. "Right Ponds... And Tyler this could take up to an hour to find the angels so you can go and do your own stuff and I'll tell you if I find something."

The ponds all filed out but Rose stayed. She took a deep breath, "Doctor... What happens after we stop the angels I mean where I am I going to go?"

The Doctor looked stricken. "I thought you were going to come with me, I mean if you wanted to I can't take you back to the parallel universe but I can drop you off on earth-"

"No, I just thought cause you'd changed and it's obviously been so long for you then you wouldn't want me to come-"

"Of course I'd want you it's not been the same without you." He was staring at her in a way he'd never looked at her before. It made her feel all tingly and warm inside. He was just about to say something else when the computer beeped.

They'd found the angels.


End file.
